the in between world
by crazy.monkey333
Summary: this story is about a vampire whos in high school and seemd to always find himself in trouble.oh ya when i said long hair i ment short hair!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE:

The in between world

By: 333

Ps. this story is T for teen.

Pss. I don't own vampires werewolves or any of the words I used. INTRODUCTION

Hi my name is akio so I'm 16.i go to an academy in Japan. I go to the school with the best girl I've ever met her name is Aimi. She has beautiful long brown hair green eyes and a couple freckles. I have blonde/brown hair I've got brown eyes and I'm very popular with ladies. Aimi doesn't seem to notice me as much anymore. We were very good friends as kids but when middle school hit we went our separate ways. We still talk she's still the girl who lives 3 houses down. But for some reason I feel like we where ment to be I just can't stop thinking about her. I think she likes me but she just won't admit it. It really sucks and I wish she would admit her feelings for me. Sorry I'm getting off the topic a little so any ways her parents died right before middle school she kinda shut down for awhile so I let her be I still stop by every once in awhile we will have breakfast and then go to school. We have all our classes together. In this story I WILL date a couple other girls but I will always like aimi even if we never ever talk again I always will. oh yeah did I forget to mention I'm a vampire and I go to a mortal, vampire and werewolf school. Aimi is a mortal. But this year when school starts we now kind of get dorm rooms but much better you get a mortal vampire and werewolf in your room and yes the boys and girls share rooms.

This is the academy rules

Vampires and werewolves can feed on mortal if ok with the mortal. If not okay you will be punished

All other normal school rules

Enjoy the story…..

Chapter 1 the big bite v-v

Okay so I'm sharing my dorm room with ren who's a boy werewolf and hina who's a girl mortal. Now it's awkward because me and hina dated and now she's dating ren. Hey hina listen I hope nothing will be weird because of 2 years yeah I completely forgot about that hina okay. Later that night the only thing I can smell is airis blood…. I sneak into her room has had a crush on me forever. I go in and lie next to her and move her hair awake from her neck and…he's about to bite her. When she wakes up and is about to scream but he kisses her and she falls into a deep deep sleep. Now that she's sleeping he comes towards her again for a second time he leans in close and bites her neck extremely hard and sucks her blood she doesn't wake up though. She doesn't wake up because the way he kissed her she was put in a sleep spell. He keeps sucking and sucking he's now looking for her sweet spot he's fond it he bites again and continues drinking then her roommate almost wakes up so he goes back to his dorm. THE NEXT MORNING. All eyes turn to akio when airi wakes up and has bites marks all up her neck and she happens to have a dream of him biting her. FIRST PERIOD: Over the loud speaker you hear "akio yakmoto report to the principal's office immediately." He starts walking towards the principals' office when he sees aimi staring at him from a distance she looks disappointed. But I just keep walking I'm about to walk in but I hear a familiar voice. No wait it can't be him I think to myself. Oh my gosh. Dammit it's my son of a bitch stuck up asshole of a brother it's my brother…..


	2. Chapter 2 could it get any worse

Chapter 2 could it get any worse

"Hey akio."Daiki said. Daiki looks nothing like me he has blonde hair blue eyes and lives in America. With my aunt in uncle or at least he's suppose to be. "What are you doing here Daiki." I said. "Well I transferred back to this academy so we could spend more time together like the old days" Daiki said. See me and Daiki are fraternal twins so we are the same age I'm older by 10 minutes." Ok then well welcome back what dorm are you in?" I said "b34" Daiki said. "Oh perfect just what I wanted is for you to be in two dorms down from me. Perfect just perfect." I said with a snobby attitude. "What's with the attitude I thought you would be happy with me back. Anyways it wasn't my idea it was your principals we all know about your late night snack last night. Anyways I'm her to keep you in check." Daiki said. "Hey you talk about me as if I'm not here we are still in my office. You're lucky though akio if it wasn't for your charming brother you would be suspended write now." The principal said. "I've got to get back to class." Akio said. As he stormed out of the office.  
(LATER THAT NIGHT.)_My stupid idiot of a brother why does he have to be here. _I thought. I turn around to see aimi "so Daiki is back." Aimi said. Sadly I say. See aimi and Daiki dated I while back that's when I officially hated him he knew I loved her. He knows I still do and now he won't stop at anything to make me feel bad. Aimi thinks I'm a mortal like Daiki but my dad was mortal and my mom was a vampire so I guess I was lucky. "Oh yeah he's back" I say. "Um.. I know this is short notice but do you maybe want to get a BITE" I say. "Sure where do you want to go "she says. "How about here all my roommates are gone and I'm a pretty good cook?" I say. Um… sure what are we going to have?" she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 another day

I'm in the middle of making chili curry aimi's favorite dish tonight I'm going to tell her that I'm a vampire. "So do you like chili curry" I ask  
"it's my favorite meal". She says. I pretend I didn't know. "So aimi I just wanted to tell you I'm not like Daiki I'm I'm…a vampire. I just wanted to clear things up because you use to think I was mortal but only Daiki is. I say. She runs out of the room in tears "wait I run after her witch isn't hard I meet her at her dorm room. " I'm sorry what did I say how did I upset you?" I say. "Get out of my way I hate you!" akio says. I step out of here way. On my way back to my dorm I look at what dorm she's in and its b34 same room as my brother I go for a walk in the woods later that night hoping to find a good mortal midnight snack. He keeps walking and he turns left and there's a girl I feel like I recognize her but I don't. She looks at me. Then she stares at the sky. I don't care who it is I'm hungry and human food doesn't fill me up. I look at her and ask "are you lost" I ask. She's my age obviously. She doesn't say anything back. I walk closer to her and whisper in her ear "this will only hurt for a second." I whisper. She looks at me and says "what are you and who are." She says. "I'm Akio and I'm a vampire and I'm hungry. I turn and grab her and I smell here blood it smells so good my fangs come out and I bite her lip wait what I'm I doing sucking on her lip she turned her head to stop me I quickly react and stop. "What are you doing" I scream! "I should be asking you the same" she says. Well I was trying to shake free. She says. "I really don't care. I came here because I'm hungry I'm not leaving because of some girl." I said. "You really don't remember me." She says. " what are you talking about. Who are you?" I ask. "Mami we where friends before you became a jerk in middle school." She said. "0_0 oh my gosh we dated before I turned." I said. "No shit Sherlock. She says. "I'm sorry but when my vampire jeans kicked in everything changed for me. I thought I recognized you." I said. Mami just looks at me. "I owe you this." I say. I grab her and kiss her not letting here go until she stops kissing back. She trips and I land on top of here. I quickly get up and run until I'm far away I start walking back. "Hello brother I see you finally remember Mami guess moms mind erasing memory power isn't that good.


End file.
